Lord of the Memes 3
by Cha0s C0ntr0l
Summary: Arwen the Demon Lord Returns! Can Boromir save the day? Or will he need some help? I dont own Lotr, Hp, Loz, Star Wars, Or any of the memes SO DONT SUE ME!


It was a cool spring day in Minas Tirith. Boromir's ghost, Legolas, and Aragorn were having a brotherly get together outside on the balcony in front of the castle.

"Ah isn't it nice day," said Legolas looking up at the sky.

"Oh yes indeed-"started Aragorn. He was cut off by a huge flash of light coming from the other direction. "What is that?" questioned Aragorn.

"Just keep calm and carry on," sighed Boromir.

"HONEY I'M HOME!" screamed a deep demonic voice. Aragorn, Boromir's ghost, and Legolas stood still in fear, for it was Arwen the Demon Lord. She walked closer to Aragorn,"SO I HEARD ABOUT YOUR LITTLE AFFAIR WITH THAT EOWYN! HMMM?" she screamed.

"AHHHH SHE'S BACK!" screamed Legolas. "DON'T LET HER LOOK YOU IN THE EYES SHELL TURN YOU TO STONE!" he screamed covering his eyes.

"ARWEN Y U NO DIE!" screamed Boromir.

"SHUT UP FOOL!" she snapped.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" screamed Aragorn.

"YOUR LOVE! AND IF YOU DON'T SURRENDER NOW, YOU'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS!" she screamed. She clapped her hands; there was another flash of light. Aragorn opened his eyes; standing next to Arwen was every Dark Lord or Villain imaginable. There was Darth Vader, Darth Maul, Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Saruman, Ganondorf, Bowser, baby Bowser, and the one and only Gollum. "SO ARAGORN DO YOU GIVE UP NOW?" her demonic voice asked. Boromir pushed Aragorn out of the way.

"That awkward moment…WHEN YOU ARE GOING TO DIE AGAIN!" screamed Boromir. Then he clapped his hands, but nothing happened.

"Ha! Looks like I win!" she said laughing.

"Oh rly?" asked Boromir. Then there was another really big flash of light. Arwen and all her villain friends fell over from the awesome power. They stood up and gaped.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!" screamed Voldemort. Standing before them, was every meme character. The cereal guy, Nyan Cat, Philosoraptor, Mr. Y u no, the Futurama guy, Success Kid, The most Interesting man in the world, the Numa Numa guy, Socially awkward Penguin, Scumbag Steve, Mr. Trololo, the X all the Y guys, Rage guy, and Pedobear, almost everyone was there except Forever alone.

Aragorn and Legolas were watching from a distance. "Prepare yourself Aragorn, for the great battle of our time," said Legolas.

"One does not simply, go down without a fight," said Boromir. Arwen stood in fear. "CHARGE!" he screamed.

Pedobear was stalking Bellatrix making her feel so uncomfortable she Avada Kedavra'd herself, Mr. Trololo singing drove Lucius Malfoy so crazy he jumped off the balcony, The cereal guy spit his cereal on Darth Maul and he melted, The Nyan Cat caused so much happiness and rainbows Lord Voldemort died, Mr. Y u no asked Gollum, "Why you no do chicken dance in the real story?" Gollum felt so offended he walked away, but walked right through Darth Vader's Battle with the success kid. Darth Vader accidently mistook Gollum for the success kid, and chopped him in two. While Darth Vader was distracted the success kid strangled him. Philosoraptor, Bowser, and Baby Bowser were having an epic Dinosaur fight. Philosoraptor ate Baby Bowser, and Bowser was so broken hearted he died of grief. The Rage guy and Scumbag Steve teamed up and tickled Ganondorf to death.

The X all the Y guys screamed, "KILL ALL THE DARK WIZARDS!" and tackled Saruman and ripped off his fake beard. Saruman was so humiliated he ran away crying.

The Futurama guy asked Darth Maul, "I'm not sure if your skin is normally like that, or those are tattoos."

"DON'T YOU GUYS HAVE A SENSE IN BODY ART?" Darth Maul protested. "THEY'RE TATTOOS!"

The socially awkward penguin waddled up Darth Maul and said, "It's ok people think I'm weird too, let's be friends!"

"NO! NO! PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH SOME ONE WHO IS SOCIALLY AWKWARD!" Darth Maul screamed running away.

Now the only bad guy left was the Demon Lord Arwen. Arwen looked around at her fallen comrades, she had lost, but She didn't want to go back to the dead it was so boring.

"Boromir, I'm sorry for killing you… Will you please forgive me?" she asked trying to convince him not to kill her again.

"Hmm seems legit, sure I'll forgive you," he said smiling. Everyone gasped. Aragorn screamed.

"NO SHE WILL KILL EOWYN! AND ME! BOROMIR WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" He sobbed.

"Oh thank you Boromir! You will really let me stay here?" Arwen asked.

"Well I don't always let people who ordered Orcs to murder me stay in the mortal world, but when I do," Boromir paused. "It's because I lied!" Boromir said with a crazy look on his face. "CHARGE!" he screamed, and all the meme character's charged at Arwen. They all tackled her, and she burst like a balloon.

About fifteen minutes later

Aragorn and Eowyn had and awesome party in the castle. All the memes were there too. All the people Gondor were invited also. Everyone was having a fantastic time celebrating the passing of the Demon Lord Arwen once more. Mr. Trololo was singing, the Numa Numa guy was teaching people how to dance like him, and the most interesting guy in the world was telling stories about how interesting he was. After the party Aragorn walked up to Boromir to congratulate him, "Boromir! I can't thank you enough! You're my best friend!" he said giving a Boromir a brotherly man hug, but falling through him again.

Boromir started crying he was so touched that Aragorn really thought of him, a ghost, as his best friend, "Close enough," he sobbed. Then everyone lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
